Why?
by Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet
Summary: Why is it so hard to answer this question without said answer being a question itself? What makes the question so difficult to answer? Why did it happen? Why did they do it? What was their motive? (Sequel to Why Ask Why) Yaoi


**Author's Notes:**

I have been feeling a bit out of sorts. I decided a while ago to make this a two-shot but really never found the time or motivation to sit down and type it out. But – here I am now :). I hope you enjoy. I started this wanting it being the next installment for **Why Ask Why** but realized it might turn out longer than the 2 chapters I started with. I have to warn you, I'm not prone to write happy endings. If you haven't read **Why Ask Why**, you might be a bit confused reading this story. It kind of is a stand alone but...yeah I think you might just want to read that first.

**Warning: **Sexual Themes, Violence, Language

**Why?**

_The simplest yet hardest question to answer: Why?_

Sesshoumaru sighed as the train came to a stop. "Sesshoumaru-kun, I'm going to Kagome-chan's house for a math study session!"

_For what reason? What motive?_

Sesshoumaru, who had been just about to step off the train, looked back at his long-time friend, Rin. "Oh….Alright," Sesshoumaru mumbled. '_Why now, does she say something?' _She stares expectantly for a couple of seconds before Sesshoumaru breaks the gaze by turning around. He continues out the train, waving over his shoulder at Rin. '_Did she expect me to come along with her? Why would she? She knows I dislike Kagome.' _

Another sigh escapes passed his lips. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he flips open the case and stares at the glowing screen. No missed calls. No texts. Nothing. Strange…The train had been a bit later in coming than usual. He was about 3 minutes late in coming home. He expected various calls and texts from his father – All of which demanded of where he was and if he was on his way home. His father disliked him taking public transportation to and from school. He had tried to talk him into being driven to and from school directly, but Sesshoumaru protested. This was the little bit of freedom he liked, even if he spent most of it standing around strangers he didn't bother speaking to nor even paying attention to. Something, though, he knew if he expressed to his father would make the man go berserk and force him to be driven to and from school….well expressed how he just thought. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

_For what purpose?_

The man was strict – all work and no play. He knew the man cared, which is why he was so anal about majority of the things Sesshoumaru _attempted _to get into. Sesshoumaru let another sigh escape him as he walked up the path to the front door. He paused, staring.

Odd.

Sesshoumaru lifted his arm, tilting his head to the side slightly. He pressed gently on the door – it opened. '_Why is the front door open?'_ He let the door fall open all the way and walked through. Every single logical part of his brain told him to _not _open the door and _not _be stupid enough to walk in when he _knew _the door should have been closed and locked. There was that _rational _part of his brain screaming at him to _shut the door and call the cops_ because who knew what was up behind the door. There could be someone in the process of burglarizing them and wouldn't hesitate in putting a bullet through his skull. Why on _earth_ would he still go in? Why – A good question with no logical answers.

_Objective? _

"Hello? I'm home!" Sesshoumaru called. He toed off his shoes and made his way through the house. "Father?" His first stop was his father's office. It was empty. He made his way down the hall to the staircase. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Maybe he was just thinking too much into all this…. "Inuyasha?" Didn't seem like anyone was home. "Izayoi?" Not even Inuyasha's mother was here.

Strange.

That woman was always home. Most days, Sesshoumaru wished she would just disappear….now he was kind of wishing was still here – at least then he would know there was nothing wrong. Sesshoumaru made his way towards his father's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar.

_Thump._

Sesshoumaru froze. There was someone in there. He looked around him – what could he use as a weapon? Should he even go in there? Was it his father? Why was someone in here but not answering him? "Father?" Sesshoumaru, against his better judgement of course, pushed the door open. His heart had already leapt upwards and was currently trying to batter its way out of his throat. The sight in front of him; however, calmed him down a bit. If he wasn't on the verge of having a panic attack, he would have found it somewhat comical. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"What? Huh?" The woman spun around on her heels and gapped at Sesshoumaru. "Oh, Sessh-hunny. You scared me," She held a hand to her chest.

"Scared you? My heart is currently trying to hammer its way out of my chest," Sesshoumaru grumbled. She chuckled. "But…what are you doing here?"

"Well," She sighed as she sat down on the bed. "I've been calling your hard ass father all day. I had forgotten some things and I wanted to come pick it up. He wouldn't answer his phone so I decided to come over here myself and pick it up," She crossed her arms.

"You mean you haven't heard from him all day?" Sesshoumaru asked with a frown. He had no texts nor calls, on top of that his father had been ignoring his mother all day. Something wasn't adding up. His phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he looked at the caller-id.

"Is that your father? If it is, tell the stubborn man to answer my calls," His mother huffed. It wasn't his father. It was Izayoi calling him.

"Hello?"

_"Sesshoumaru, sweetheart,"_ Izayoi seemed to be relieved. Why would she be? _"I've been trying to get a hold of your father all afternoon. He isn't answering his cellphone or the house phone. Are you at home now?"_

"Yes…" Now… this was an alarming sign. He wasn't too alarmed when his mother said his father wasn't answering her – he usually dodged her phone calls like the plague. He said she had a knack for giving him a headache – always at the worst of times too – but the fact that he hadn't answered Izayoi at all was troubling, to say the least. "But father is not here,"

_Goals?_

He could have sworn his mother had been talking a moment ago – she'd been ranting and raving about how irresponsible his father was and how she was going to give him a piece of her mind the next time she saw him. He looked up at her to see she had gone quiet, staring at him. He heard Izayoi talking to someone on her side of the line before a dial tone. Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned.

"Sesshoumaru," He looked up to see his mother giving him a serious look. "Is there anything you'd like to take with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The door was unlocked when I got here. I am not letting you stay in here," She stood up from the bed and crossed her arms. "That was Izayoi, wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Call her back and tell her not to enter this house."

_The cause?_

_…_

_.._

_._

2 days, 12 hours, 34 minutes, 23 seconds…24….25…26….27…28….29….

"Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru looked up from staring at his phone to the man sitting next to him with a frown marring his pale face. "What is the matter?" It was Naraku. He'd come over the man's house thinking it would distract him from his current predicament – it did not. His father had been missing for – he looked at his phone again – 2 days, 12 hours, 35 minutes, and 33 seconds…34….35….36... "Sesshoumaru," a hand was placed over the phone. "You've been staring at your phone for past hour. What is eating you up?"

"My father is missing," it was a whisper.

"Yes, I know," Naraku laid an arm around Sesshoumaru shoulders. "It's all over the news," Naraku let out a sigh.

"My mother isn't allowed to work the case because she's close to him,"

"You know, I never really did understand the relationship between your mom and dad," Naraku drew Sesshoumaru into him and rested his head on the younger's. Sesshoumaru sighed. No one really did. He didn't really think the two of _them_ even knew what kind of relationship was they had. It'd always been a friendly but awkward air between them.

His father had said they had been dating for a while but weren't really ready to settle down with each other. She was a detective and he a lawyer; they hardly had any time for each other. They broke up but stayed friend; although, soon after the break up, his mother found out she was pregnant with him. They still remained friends even after all these years. They came to an agreement that Sesshoumaru would live with his father because his mother's line of work was dangerous and could come home with her one day. She still came over to visit him whenever she was free from work.

2 days, 12 hours, 38 minutes, 10 seconds….11….12….13…14…15…16- The phone was slipped from his hands. He looked up at Naraku to see him frowning. "It is not healthy to beat yourself up about this."

"Do you think they'll find him?"

"Well-"

"Alive?" Sesshoumaru frowned at him when he received no answer. "Na-"

"I cannot say for certain, to be honest," Naraku said as he placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's head. "I do not wish to share my thoughts on the matter…nor do I wish to get your hopes up by telling you what you want to hear," Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly to look up at Naraku. After staring at each other a while in silence, Naraku spoke up again. "I am sure they will find him…I am not so certain it will be alive…."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked with a frown. Naraku shrugged.

"Why have they not found any leads? Why have they been running in circles? Why are they not getting any closer to finding possible suspects?" Sesshoumaru said nothing.

_Why is it so hard to answer this question without said answer being a question itself? _

_…_

_.._

_._

"Feeling better now?"

Sesshoumaru moaned in affirmation, locking his ankles behind Naraku's back. He let his forehead rest against the ravenet's. His fingers dug deep into pale shoulders as his body bounced and jerked up with each rough thrust. His uncle had been correct – once you have a sample of the forbidden fruit, you couldn't help but keep coming back for more. After their first tryst _between the sheets_ he had been secretly craving for more. They actually hadn't _done it_ again after that first time – that is until a couple of weeks ago.

They'd gone to shower. Having sex wasn't the first thought that entered their mind – well Sesshoumaru was positive it wasn't the first thought that entered _his _mind. He wasn't so sure about his devious older lover. The man had gotten annoyed at the fact Sesshoumaru wouldn't stop staring at his phone and sighing. He'd told him he'd just gotten a new shower head installed and the next minute, they were in said shower having mind-numbing sex.

"Haah! Mmm…" Sesshoumaru whimpered in bliss, both of his hands rising to cradle either side of Naraku's neck as he kissed him feverishly. "I love you…"

"Hmm," Naraku moaned lowly, pinning Sesshoumaru into the wall even harder with his quickening pace.

'_Please say it back…' _Sesshoumaru begged silently. He'd found himself saying it more often after the first time but had never gotten a straight reply. On some occasions, Naraku would just question him why and the snowy male could never figure out how he could answer that.… Currently, Naraku was too focused on finding satisfaction for words, and his harsh precise thrusts into Sesshoumaru's prostate soon had the snowy male dangling over the edge of a pleasurable abyss of euphoria.

"Ssss…I can't," Sesshoumaru rasped, amber eyes snapping shut as he tucked his face against Naraku's neck. "I'm cl-close…Nara-aa…ahhhh….kami…" He'd always found some embarrassment in the fact he'd always come too early. He felt that…maybe it was the reason Naraku never said he loved him. Maybe he was so horrible at sex, Naraku only stayed with him out of pity.

Naraku inhaled sharply when the snowy male's walls subsequently began to seize and clench around him, suffocating his pulsing length in silky heat and forcibly dragging him towards the end of his own tether as he slammed upwards. A coma-inducing orgasm was ripping through Sesshoumaru like a storm. He couldn't even cry out. It seemed as if every ounce of energy was being sapped out by the blinding vortex of pleasure. By the time his climax began to ebb, Sesshoumaru was boneless and just barely managing to cling to Naraku without falling. The ravenet was close to find his own climax, which is until a rather loud bang nearly sent him falling to the shower floor. His gaze snapped up towards the bathroom door with a confused frown. He heard and saw the door being banged on again. "What the-" His thought was never finished as the bathroom door was ripped off its hinges and 6 men in police uniform barged into the bathroom with their guns drawn. "What in the actual fuck!" Naraku yelled boneless heap that was Sesshoumaru, barely had enough strength to turn his head to see what had Naraku tense and motionless.

"Step out of the shower with your hands up!"

"Yeah, like I carry fucking weapons while taking a damn shower. Why don't you shoot me now, the only fucking weapon of mass destruction right now is dangling below my fucking waist." Oh yeah. He was pissed. Who in their right mind wouldn't be pissed off? He was hard and balls deep in his lover, so close to coming….then this happens. Fate is a cruel mistress, indeed. "Can you get out for a second? I'll deal with you fucks in 2 minutes."

"Naraku-"

"What the fuck – you think I'm going to jump out the window? I can barely fit my fucking head through it, let alone my entire fucking body. The only exit you just broke down and are now standing in it. Prop the damn door back up and I'll be there in a fucking minute, for fucks sake!"

"Naraku," that was Sesshoumaru this time. Naraku turned his gaze to the red-faced and delirious heap of boneless jelly in his arms.

"Don't worry, hon…"


End file.
